


Getting soaked in the rain

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Happy end?, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Pedophilia, Pervert, Rape, Shotacon, Slight Mind Break, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, brain washing, cumming inside, shota!Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku thought he knew stranger danger well. Thought. Tsukasa doesn’t seem like the type of guy to take you to his house and exploit your vulnerability. At least Senku gets to decide what comes next.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Getting soaked in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Since this work is super triggering and sensitive I, again, urge youto close the tab or click the back button if **shotacon, rape/non con,** or stuff like this isn’t your thing. But if you read the tags and are 100% ready to go, please enjoy <3

Tsukasa had seen him miss his bus. The last one for that evening to get to the other side of town actually. The library was nearby, which is where he assumed he was. With all his books being covered desperately in his hands. Curses that a twelve year old shouldn’t be saying stringing out of his mouth as it starts to rain. So he offers this boy, who he finds doesn’t have a parent in country nor a babysitter, a place to stay for the night. After all, there was no school tomorrow and he only lives a block away. 

Senku, the boys name was, was very smart. He informed him he’d rather not stay the night in a bus shelter that was in great need of repair. So he stays under Tsukasa’s umbrella and follows along. 

“Your house is nice- looks expensive- you famous or something?”

Senku doesn’t stop to breath after pardoning himself for the intrusion. He turns and watches the man- Tsukasa- put away his umbrella. Senku lays his papers out to dry on the coffee table without asking, figuring it’d be fine since this guy seems so hospitable and all. 

Tsukasa makes them tea, offers Senku some warm clothes (that are obviously too big) and a bath. 

“Actually I am pretty famous, I’m a professional fighter- undefeated.” 

Tsukasa tells him as he watches him scarf down his instant bowl of chow mien. 

“Wah? No way that’s true.” Senku swallows thick, gobbling down the noodles. 

“I don’t like to boast but I’m surprised you were able to tell something like that just from stepping inside... you’re a very clever boy, Senku.” He knew he inflated his ego then.

“Of course I am, don’t talk at me like I’m some kid- I can tell lots of stuff just from looking.”

“Is that so?”

“Y-yeah!” Senku has to look away from the look he received. It’s dark and almost predatory. It makes that feeling of warmth gather between his legs. That’s been happening a lot lately. His hormonal boners. He squeezes his legs together, hoping Tsukasa doesn’t notice. 

“Tell me then, what else can you tell from simple observations?” 

“I can tell,” Senku glances around. He looks to Tsukasa again, who’s still looking at him with patience. He notices the dust lightly gathered where dust shouldn’t be. He sees the unfixed cabinet doors and how his mail stapled to the fridge is a month old by the date. “You don’t stay here much- and you’re unorganized and need to clean.”

Tsukasa laughs light, “I guess that is true.” 

And like magic, Senku feels something pressing into him. It’s Tsukasa- he was a very large man and it’s unsurprising his knees stick out this far under the very small table. 

“Anything else?” 

“You’re,” Senku grips at the table. “A damn pervert.” 

Tsukasa laughs and shrugs. He only presses between his thighs further, watching Senku squirm in his seat. “Seems we both have that in common.”

The boy shakes his head, legs squeezing at the sides of his knee to stop him from rubbing at his erection more. Futile, of course. Tsukasa presses further to his erection, staring deeply at his eyes. Senku looks to the garnets across from him. 

“You- you’re serious?” Senku grinds uncontrollably against his knee and gasps. 

“You’re a big kid Senku, I figured you could take this much.” Said boy whines loud. His face heats and he shakes his head again, not wanting to look at Tsukasa at all. 

He doesn’t ask, Tsukasa does as he pleases, standing and hoisting Senku up on the table. He moves his bowl to the side, sitting down in front of him and pushing his legs apart. “You’ve already gotten so wet here.”

“You’re sick.” Senku can’t stop the hands feeling up his legs. This guy was gigantic. Much much taller than Byakuya and ten times taller than himself. And if he was a fighter like he said- which according to those muscles he was- there was no way Senku could fight back. 

Tsukasa hums, both of his hands on the bare skin of his torso. Senku was wearing one of his shirts, which was much oversized on him, and his boxers, so having access was no problem at all. He runs his fingers over his nipples and watches Senku squeeze his eyes shut. 

“I’m sick yet you’re the one enjoying it.” Tsukasa grins at his glare. He presses his hand to the boys erection, feeling one of his hand come to grab Tsukasa’s in protest. But Senku was the weakest boy he’d ever met. 

“S-stop,” he’s trembling. Tsukasa ignores the protest. He presses more on his erection. Senku groans and digs his nails into the hand rubbing him. He throws his foot up to try and kick the man away, but his leg is caught in his reflexes. Senku looks afraid at him. Tsukasa looks upset he tried to kick him, and turns him effortlessly so he was laying on his front on the table. Senku pushes up with his arms. Immediately, he is pushed back down by a hand on his back. “Get off of me you pervert!” He struggles but hears the other sigh. 

“You’re awful cute, but I just don’t do brats well, so I guess I’ll have to make you really feel good to get you to behave.” 

“What? Brat? I’m not a brat I’m just being logical and trying to stop you from mo-molessst-“ he gasps loud. Tsukasa had pulled his cock form his pants, belt hitting the floor with a clank. He pulled the shirt all the way up and pressed against Senku’s ass. The boy feels his heart in his ears. Was Tsukasa going to put that in him? It felt gigantic! He glances back, tears welling in his eyes. Tsukasa smiles at him. 

“No more smart remarks huh? Good, you’re behaving better already.” 

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?”

Tsukasa tilts his head and feels down the boys body, holding his little ass and squishing his plush thighs. 

“I don’t need a reason, I’m a pervert, remember?” He leans down to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Senku shivers and presses his head to the table. 

“You’re awful.” He feels the other pulling down the back of his boxers. “I hate you.” A finger presses inside him and he gasps, grasping at the table. “I don’t want thi-s.” He shakes his head and presses his face against the cold surface of the table. Tsukasa uses lube, thankfully. He doesn’t know where he got it from, but assumes it was planned. Just as he was getting used to the finger feeling _weird_ , it actually started to feel _good_. He feels his legs trembling. Again, his toes barely graze the floor, curling up and in with his feet. 

“Your body reacts so nice,” he presses his finger further in him, adding another and watching him gasp and whine from the new feeling all over again. “You said your father was gone to Russia? I wonder if he’s ever imagined that you’d look such a way while he’s gone.” 

“Shut up- don’t talk about him right now it’s weird- I don’t want to... to...”

“Think of him? How he might feel knowing you like this so much? He’d be ashamed for not teaching you stranger danger well.” 

Senku moans again. “Shut up- he doesn’t have to know- he doesn’t have to-to-“ he whimpers and shakes, feeling the slow moving fingers press into something deep inside him. Something that makes him moan loud and cry. 

“You’re cumming Senku, such a big boy,” he praises him. 

“Please... Tsukasa please stop, I-I won’t tell anyone so...” Senku trembles against the table, feeling his cock wet the front of his boxers with his orgasm. 

“Wouldn’t that be the logical thing to do?” Tsukasa pushes a third finger in and Senku wails in protest. “It feels good doesn’t it Senku?”

“Stop talking!” Senku begs him, pressing his face further into the table,”I don’t want to hear some dirty old pervert as he rapes me.” 

“Old? I’m only five years shy of thirty.” He pushes his fingers deep inside him, making Senku whine again. “And I keep myself clean so you don’t have to worry about that.” Tsukasa finally lets himself rub his own cock a little. It’s hard, throbbing and twitches every time Senku moans. He pulls his fingers out of the boy, watching his hole clench and him brace himself for what was coming next. He was smart, Tsukasa would give him that. “Didn’t I tell you I don’t do well with brats?” He presses the head of his cock to Senku entrance. His moans outweighs Senku’s cry when he pushes more inside.

“Tsukasa- why is it so big- it hurts-“ he feels those hands on his hips, pulling him from his place on the table. Senku shakes his head as he’s pulled to ride Tsukasa, who sits back in his chair. His cock pushes deep inside him and he takes a moment to look around. He can’t believe what’s happening anymore. Minutes ago he had been happy, clean, talking normal to this pervert who probably had it out for him all along. 

“You feel so good Senku, and look, you’re enjoying it too,” Senku looks down and sees his erection standing once again, boxers lay to waste on the tile floor below. He whines, closing his eyes. Senku wants it to be over with. Tsukasa was all the way inside him and he feels as if he can see his belly extending from the girth alone. 

“Just... just make it stop hurting Tsukasa... make it stop.” He feels tears spawn in his eyes. 

Tsukasa laughs and wraps his hand around the others erection, stroking him as he starts to thrust into him. Senku groans low. He leans back against him and can’t believe how massive this man was. His cock was absolutely nothing like his fingers. His cock hurts and makes his insides feel so different where his fingers didn’t go too far. Senku doesn’t realize he’s weakly moving his hips to help it feel better. And with the stimulation to his cock, it soon does feel good. 

“You’re so tight Senku,” he praises him, pulling at his dick with intent to make it cum for him once more. Senku nods and moans low. 

“Tsukasa are you gonna cum inside me? P-please don’t I don’t want it inside- fuck me all you want but-“

“Shhh, you don’t even know how wonderful you’ll look with it inside you Senku.” Tsukasa pushes up hard. “Just a little more~”

Senku holds his breath as Tsukasa starts faster. He doesn’t have the strength to bounce or grind in any decent manner- he can only take whatever treatment he was given. But it feels good, Tsukasa can’t miss his prostate. There was no room to miss it. Constantly stimulated, it drives electricity up Senku’s spine and makes him groan. He regrets telling this man his name.

It’s no secret when Tsukasa orgasms, his seed shoots deep inside Senku and all the boy can do is whine and hold onto the shirt over him, using it to hide his face. He feels it warm, and then more warmth flush across his own stomach as he came again, hole clenching around Tsukasa as he continues to ride his own orgasm out inside of him. 

Senku collapses against him when he stops, cock still buried inside him. He realizes his body is sweating profusely and he can feel his legs still shaking for mercy. He looks up so his crimson eyes meet those garnets once again. Tsukasa looks complete, whole, like he had just had a successful proposal to his lover for marriage. 

“It feels... too good... hate you... I hate you.” He whispers against his chest. 

Tsukasa laughs again, and Senku is beginning to hate that laugh with a fiery passion. He moves Senku off of his dick with ease. He lets Senku stand on his two feet, using the table to hold himself up as he lifts the shirt to watch his cum slide down his once clean thighs. 

“What.... what now?” Senku bites his lip, afraid to ask and afraid to know. 

Tsukasa runs a hand through his green hair, as if praising him for a job well done. “That’s for you to decide.”

\- - -

It’s a rainy afternoon and the sun hasn’t set yet. Senku pulls the strap to his bag further up his shoulder as he exits the last bus. It would be the last one coming this side of town for the evening. He holds his umbrella over his head, palms getting hot and sweaty despite the cold weather. 

He opens a text from his father on the way down the side walk. 

[Happy 16th! I know I called earlier but I just can’t believe it! My little boy is growing up so fast!]

Senku scoffs at the message. “Don’t treat me like a kid while telling me I’m growing up old man.” He smiles at the screen. As he turns the corner he puts it away to prepare himself though. Without ringing a buzzer he goes through the front gate of a small home that needs its grass mowed, even in the winter. 

Knocking on the door he collapses his umbrella, shaking it out as he takes shelter using the overhead of the home. 

There’s a few clicks but finally the door opens to a tall, long haired man with hard muscles showing through his tight shirt. He smiles down at him, stepping aside to let him in. 

“You always come back, Senku.”

Senku laughs and rolls his eyes as he steps in the home, “I don’t do it for you, you damn pervert.” 

The door closes with a click, knowing it will be greeted with this interaction again and again and again. Ever since it had the second time Senku came back four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets this was actually fun to write XD I started and couldn’t stop and midway through had the epiphany that Senku could come back! Hehe, whether he falls in love at some point or not is up to u ;3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Update! There is now a sequel that picks up where this left off called 
> 
> [Caught up in the flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315562)


End file.
